Hikaru no Mus Prototype
by Sparky Urashima
Summary: Imaginen que Akira y Hikaru, en vez de hacerse yonkis del go, se vuelven aficionados al mus, juego de cartas español tan popular como aburrido. Fanfiction infecto, fruto de una noche de whisky barato. Sean indulgentes con las "reviews"


**Hikaru no Mus. Capítulo 649: "Por un puñado de amarracos (Segunda Parte)"**  
  
_(Tasca típica española "El Amarraco Feroz", en los bajos de Shibuya 109, Tokyo. Son las 21h30. En la puerta de la tasca, un "tanuki" con sombrero cordobés, patillas de boca de hacha y un "Celtas" sin filtro en la boca recibe a la parroquia. En el interior, en una mesa cuadrada cubierta con un tapete de fieltro verde con olor a cerveza rancia, y entre una expectación creciente, se desarrolla una apasionante partida de mus. Las parejas contendientes, HIKARU Shindô y AKIRA Tôya contra dos rivales desconocidos que parecen sacados de un cartón de Goya, embozados con largas capas y sombreros de ala ancha. El aire se podría cortar con un cuchillo y, además, apesta a boquerones fritos. La pareja Shindô-Tôya acaba de perder un juego, y la partida es al mejor de tres.)_  
  
HIKARU: ¡Oh, vaya, vamos perdiendo! Y eso que tengo como pareja a mi admirado Tôya-kun. ¡Oh!  
  
AKIRA: Para mí también es un honor formar pareja contigo, Shindô-kun. Siempre has sido un digno rival, por quien he sentido la más profunda y sincera de las admiraciones, y ahora que somos aliados, porque le Destino ha querido ponernos unos rivales comunes, no te fallaré, ya que...  
  
RIVAL 1: Bueno, bueno, vale ya de dorarse la píldora mutuamente.  
  
RIVAL 2: Eso, eso; aquí, mariconadas, las justas, que luego, cuando veis en JPQueen las antologías de dojinshis yaoi que os hacen, ponéis el grito en el cielo.  
  
RIVAL 1: No, si cuando el río suena...  
  
AKIRA: ¡Ahem! Empecemos. Tú repartes, embozado. Shindô-kun es mano.  
  
HIKARU: ¡Bien! (¡Oh, Tôya Akira-san, prometo que no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad!).  
  
RIVAL 2: ¿Primera mano sin señas?  
  
AKIRA: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Aquí se juega como los hombres! ¿Qué es eso de jugar la primera mano sin señas? ¡Esas reglas absurdas están matando el espíritu del Mus! ¡Esto no es una partida de cafetería de facultad!  
  
HIKARU: ¡Bien dicho!  
  
RIVAL 2: Vale, vale, yo sólo preguntaba.  
  
_(RIVAL 1 comienza a repartir. El primero en levantar sus cuatro cartas es HIKARU, quien, como accionado por un resorte, da un pequeño respingo en su silla y grita:)_  
  
HIKARU: ¡Corto mus!  
  
RIVAL 1 y RIVAL 2: _(Susurando, con la vista fija en sus cartas)_ ¡Mierda, mierda, mierdamierdamierda!  
  
_(De pronto, AKIRA ve cómo su compañero, HIKARU, saca un poco la punta de la lengua por una de las comisuras de los labios.)_  
  
AKIRA: _(Piensa)_ (¿Puede ser que se me esté insinuando otra vez? ¿O quizá...? ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Cuánto me decepcionas, Shindô Hikaru! ¿Cómo puede el que, se dice, es el mejor jugador de mus de todo Japón, cortar mus por tres pitos? Recuerdo las últimas enseñanzas de mi padre en su lecho de muerte: "jugador de chica, perdedor de mus". Y ahora tengo a un jugador de chica como pareja. ¡Oh, cruel Destino!)  
  
HIKARU: Vamos para la grande. Hasta mi compañero. _(Al camarero)_ ¡Mozoooo! ¡A ver, ese vermú con sifóóóóón!  
  
AKIRA: _(Piensa)_ (Se le ve tan confiado... A ver mis cartas... ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Duplex gallegos! ¿Qué hago? ¡Qué dilema! ¿Me juego la grande con los dos reyes, o espero para apoyarle en la chica, a ver si suelta un órdago? Se le ve tan confiado... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Seguir las enseñanzas de mi difunto padre, o traicionarlas para tener una oportunidad de ganar esta partida tan crucial? ¡Oh, cruel Destino!)  
  
_(¿Por qué Hikaru se lo quiere jugar todo a la chica? ¿Será verdad que tiene tres pitos? ¿Le habrán visto los misteriosos rivales embozados pasar la seña? ¿Cómo se las apañan éstos para pasar señas, si van embozados, dicho sea de paso? ¿Será por eso por lo que siempre piden la primera mano sin señas? ¿Traicionará Akira las enseñanzas de su padre? ¿Acabará la partida de una puta vez? ¿Le traerán a Hikaru su vermú con sifón? ¿Qué le pondrán de pincho? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo episodio: "Por un puñado de amarracos (Tercera Parte)". A la misma bat-hora, en el mismo bat-canal.¡No se lo pierdan!)_  
  



End file.
